Always
by Mai.Black.k
Summary: I may have been abandoned I may have been orphaned I may have been betrayed But I will reach my goal I will keep my promises And I will make her proud Just like always. *Contains Slash*
1. Prologue

"Son. Naruto" asked Minato with a hopeful look.

"Of course you'd think I'm Naruto. Not that you will remember me. After all my name is Suteko for a reason. Father" Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan flashing, I said.

"Sharingan. Katsumi's son" he said horrified

"Ahh, katsumi's son"

"And mine"

"No, Namikaze. You are no father of mine" I said with a venomous voice

"I-" he tried to speak but I cut him

"You. You're nothing, after all should I remind what the first words you told me when you saw me not 2 minute ago"

Minato was crying by now.

"Your son is with the other Battalion. I must leave, I have a war to fight in" I said and disappeared in a yellow flash.


	2. Life

I knew One day I will be dead, what I didn't know was what would happen after that.I remember my boyfriend stabbing me in the back. More like shooting me in the back, but i still remembered dying. So why am I hearing echo of noises, and why am I feeling my body again.

I opened my eyes and I regretted doing so immediately. there was this beautiful women with black hair and black eyes, who was crying and clinching at me, she was pleading from the little that I could understand, I had some experience with Japanese I could recognize some words and sentences but not much, anime only taught you much. but I knew she was pleading for me.

I turned to look at who she was begging for, it was a man, with blond hair and blue eyes, he was sweating and he had tears in his eyes, I frowned, if only I could understand what was happening, but they were speaking too fast.Hold up. Go back. How is a women clinching at me like that, I'm a 27 year old man. I see. So this is what it is about. It does make sense, me remembering my death but then waking up in the hands of a women. Well there goes my peaceful death.Busy in my thought I didn't notice the blond man take me from what I guess is my mother and flash away, until I felt it. The fear, the helplessness. God how I hated feeling helpless. Noises were coming from everywhere, screams and sobs. I felt myself being put down and I looked at the man.

"I'm sorry" he had said. Why Was he being sorry? Did he do anything to be sorry for? Where is my mother? Did he kill her? Oh, how he was going to be sorry if he did. True he only knew the women 5 minutes ago but the way she pleaded for him had placed her in the role of a mother. He turned his head around and saw another baby, he had blond hair too, so he guessed he was the man's son, what is he thinking of, I asked myself.

"Minato, please no. Not my son" I heard a woman say, she had red hair and violet eyes. And why do I feel like I should know where I am, like its some Deja vuI saw the man look at his son, at me then behind him. I followed his eyes and I felt my blood turn cold. Behind him was a monster, not any monster 'I see why I feel like I know where I am' i thought, because behind the blond man was a fox with nine tails. Said blond was going through hand seals, my guts were telling me to get out of there but my babe body could do nothing, from what he could remember from the anime, the blond man, Minato aka the yondaime hokage is in process of sealing the kyuubi inside of his son, Naruto. This he remembered, after all it's been 5 years since Naruto ended. What he didn't understand is what was his role in this, Minato will not seal the kyuubi inside of him will he, he needs to seal it inside of Naruto, the whole anime is about this moment. I was proven wrong when Minato put his hand on my stomach and murmured something.In my past life, I had my fair share of pain, but this, this could not compare to what I've been through, in this new body that never experienced pain, it felt like being shred apart, cell by cell, again and again. It felt like hell. I couldn't stand it anymore,I blacked out.

I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling, it was not white which means I'm not at the hospital, I don't know if this is a good thing or not, but my body felt like it was burning. I let my head fall to the side where there was a mirror, I looked at myself and blinked, too shocked to think of any other reaction, this is not how I expected to look like, but now that I'm seeing it, I felt hatred for Minato, how could he, how dare he, choose his son over me. Me. His other son. There in the mirror was the reflection of a blond baby with blue eyes, the only difference between him and Naruto is that he didn't have the whiskers mark, which made him look more like the Yondaime. He knew that the late Yondaime had no choice but to seal the kyuubi inside of an infant, but to choose his other son over him. Why? Is it because he was married to the red haired woman's? That he loved the violent eyed women? Over who? Over his mother? Alright let's say, he choose the tomato over his beautiful black haired mother, but to sacrifice me instead of Naruto because his wife told him to do so. What a pathetic man. Talking about his mother, where was she anyway? If she was dead, God he will use that technique that Orochimaru used to revive corpse, he will bring Namikaze back and make him regret causing the death of his mother."Hey, you" I heard a soft voice say, I turned his head to look at two breathtaking black eyes looking at me back. mother, she was alive. I smiled at her and she returned it, she said something else i didn't understand, but that was okay, more importantly, she was alive. She got up and walked away, 'where is she going' I thought and started screaming for her to come back. The lights turned off and she came back, she layed next to me and began singing, her voice was so smooth, my eyes started to grow heavier and heavier until I remembered no more.

I found myself really enjoying being a baby, true it has some cons like how you couldn't move your body at will, but you don't have to do anything yourself. You get fed, you get changed, they take you to bed, and sing for you to sleep. For my lazy ass, it was the perfect life. I don't think I will ever grew bored of watching my mother walking around the house humming a song under her breath, or watching her take care of the small garden we had in the backyard, or watching her make the food. I loved my mother. Sometimes she would pick me up and take me outside of our home, I noticed our home was in the middle of some sort of forest, what I know thought is that we weren't living in konoha, good thing too, I always liked the calm air of the house, seeing as I was living in an apartment in the middle of New York in my past life.I don't think much of my past life these days, why would I. There I was a cop, always working on cases, I was good at it, but it gets boring sometimes, usually when you catch the culprit and they still deny they crimes, specially, specially when you have all the evidence that points at them. God i hated those days. Now, i got nothing of it, just peace. I never thought of being a ninja, it was too troublesome, and i don't think mother was anything but a civilian. And. I wouldn't want to change the timeline without meaning to, after all, my existence has changed too much already. Let them live for themselves, fight the disasters that are coming, and the war. The fourth shinobi war. I don't want to get involved in a war with a goddess. Thank you very much. I prefer spending my life looking at the clouds and listening to mother sing.


	3. Name

"Do you know what is the meaning of your name" I heard my mom tell me, I got pretty good at understand the language, since she reads me stories before bed.

Today was my first birthday, I was eating my cake when she asked me that question, No I didn't understand the meaning of my name so I shook my head.

"Suteko" she said and took a breath "means unwanted child or abandoned" she said with her head down "your father did abandon you indeed, but this is not why i named you that. I named Suteko because it represents innovation, independence,determination, courage and sincerity. That's what I want to become, an ambitious, self-confident, determined and self-reliant" looks like she picked the right name for me' I thought. I raised my hand and put it on her face, she looked at me and smiled "I love you, Suteko" she said "I wove you mama" I said back.

In my past life, I was an introverted who all he wanted in his life was to sit in his bed and spend the day watching movies and writing stories, I liked being alone, like every other introverted, sometimes I would take my MP3 and go to an empty spot, listen to music and watch the sky. I was lazy too, if I wanted something but it was in the other room, I would just shrug and forget about it. Except for work, when it comes to a job or an assignment I would spent every breath moment doing my work until I feel satisfied, and I don't feel satisfied about anything. I was what my workmates called me, a perfectionist. I would do everything asked for me to the letter. However this also works both ways. If others want to force on to me things that I don't find necessary or useless to do, I would do the said work, but one should always remember that to every rule there's a loophole, which I was more than glad to take advantage of. I find it fitting the name mother choose for me, it was two sides of the same coin, just like me. A positive side of the name and a negative. Just like how I am an adult in a baby's body. Just how like I like to work hard and laze around in the same time. One thing I'm sure of is, mother is perfect.

I was sitting planing my new life, I always was the planing type, think first then head later. I am 2 years old, and I can talk already, which was not something you normally do in my past life, but I blame it on the chakra. Chakra. What a fascinating thing, I started to feel my chakra not long ago, I don't know how is the average chakra reserve but I know that I as a two years old should not have this much chakra inside of me, how is my body containing all of it is beyond me, how did I even survived the sealing. Thinking about the sealing, wasn't the Uzumaki the only ones who can survive the kyuubi's sealing. Am I going to die? Hell no, wait, wait I better start remembering the events of the anime before rushing into conclusions, so Uzumaki Naruto was the kyuubi jinshuriki, dead last, prankster, close to the hogake, wears a kill me jumpsuit, an idiot, has a crush on the pink haired girl or was it the other boy, wait didn't they Kiss? I think I should write these down, but I don't know how to write, which means

"Mama" I called

"Yes honey"

"I want to learn how to write and read" I said with my baby voice

"Why would you want to do that" she asked

"So I can read my stories when you are busy" I lied

"Please" I continued and made my eyes look wider, I knew with my blue eyes she can't resist

"Alright, honey. I should go to the village and get some scrolls and ink so we can began you lessons, I will be back in a minute" she said and I jumped and hugged her

"Thank you mama. I love you" I said

"I love you too" and she hugged me tighter and left

I always enjoyed learning new language, In my past life I spoke five language fluently and I knew little of others thus me understanding a little Japanese in the beginning, so it was easy for me to continue learning Japanese when I already knew the basics, having a good teacher and with my babe mind that sucked everything I didn't even need 3 months to memorize how to write and read Japanese, with nothing to do I asked mother to teach calligraphy, I was always one for the art and calligraphy seemed like good start, she went back to the village to bring more ink and scrolls, I for the time being decided to go take a walk. Since I learnt to walk I always go out to take a walk, if I find a good spot I will stay there and watch the clouds until the night when mother comes and gets me back, how does she found me, I never asked.

I was sitting looking at the cloudy sky when I heard a noise, my hearing was better than a normal's human because of the kyuubi, I never hated it but now I'm grateful for it because if I didn't hear that noise I would have been dead. In front of me was standing a man with a kunai, I saw his headband and I cursed under my breath, now how the hell am I going to run from a shinobi, he wouldn't hurt me would he, we are konoha's civilians, no konoha's shinobi would hurt us, that's what I thought until I saw that he didn't have a leaf in his headband but a rock 'iwa' my mind supplied, what is an iwa shinobi doing in konoha's forest, that's borderline war.

"What do we have here. Yondaime-chibi" he said, oh hell no, I thought as I remembered what Namikaze did to iwa in the war, he stepped back when I felt it, the fear, it was gripping at me, it was like the night of the sealing but worst 'killing intent' I thought, of course it's worst because this time it's focused on me, I'm going to die, my god I'm going to die. I looked down at my body in disgust, have I told you how much I hated feeling weak and helpless, it was why I joined the forces in my past life. I hated my self at the moment, then a picture of my mother smiling went in front of my mind and I felt the tears in my eyes, what if something happened to her, what if he went after her after he kills me, I'm weak, I can't help her. I was scared, not for myself but for my mother, I felt a tickling sensation in my eyes and shook it of as tears, I took a deep breath and gathered all my force. For mother.

"Please do it quickly" I said

"Hehe don't worry, i would be quicker than the yellow flash" he said and laughed at his own joke, I saw him coming slowly, really slowly, why was he walking this slow, no human can walk as slowly as this, let alone a shinobi, whatever he was giving me an opportunity so I won't waste it. I grabbed the rock that was beside me and waited for him to get closer, when he was in front of me I tightened my hold on the rock and made to hit him in the head. Something was wrong, my hand was shooting slowly and I saw his eyes shift to it. I saw his hand move to grab mine, I knew he would succeed for the speed he was going with was faster than mine, I saw in slow motion as the last chance of saving my life and my mother's went down the river. I closed my eyes and waited for the killing blow but it never came, I frowned then opened my eyes, there with her black hair was standing my mother a knife embodied in the enemy shinobi, but she got injured on the way, just a superficial wound, it wasn't what picked my attention, it was the tattoo she had on her left shoulder, it was an Anbu tattoo, his mother is an Anbu or was, it was then I made up his mind, i will never be in the same situation as now, I will become stronger than my mother so I could protect her, I would train to the bone, I can not stay this weak and pathetic, I will make mother proud.

"Train me" I said one day

"What. No" she said and i looked at her, when I saw her pale I raised an eyebrow, she handed me a mirror and I looked at myself, instead of my usual blue eyes, I had blood red sharingan ones

"So not only you are Anbu, but an Uchiha too" I said

"How did you know"

"What do you mean"

"You are always here, you never went to the village. There's no way you could've known what the sharingan is, let alone the Anbu tattoo" Mother 1 me 0. She was perspective and she was avoiding the answers. I love my mother

"Just because I don't go in the village does not mean other don't go out. Now, quit changing the subject and tell me. Will you train me" I said with a serious voice, still keeping eye contact

"No" she said

"Fine, then Lets wait until the iwa-nin's teammate come and finish the job, I can only hope I will die quickly and they don't torture me" I said and turned to leave. I really didn't want to use my questioning methods but I knew she will refuse otherwise

"Wait" she called and I stopped

"You're too young for training" she continued, I still had my back to her, I turned my face a little and said

"I'm not asking you to, I know my body will not bear it. But how about we start with theory and basics that don't need much exercising"

"Alright" she said softly, I walked to her and hugged her

"Thank you mama. I will make you proud"

"You already are, son. You already are"

"I love you" i said and she hugged me tighter.


End file.
